Morning fairytail!
by crimsondust9540
Summary: Set a couple of years into the future.The fairytail mages are just waking up. One-shot.NALU,GALE,GRUVIA,GERZA,ELFXEVER,LAXIRA,ROWEN.I think that's it...


Hello!And welcome to my fic which is set a couple years into the future where I hope every pairing I can think of in fairytail will be...

I don't own fairytail or any of the extra things that i have put into this fic,like I don't own ben and jerrie's icecream.

Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima!If you are reading this fic you should already know that!

So please...enjoy.

* * *

In the heartfillia apartment the Dragneel family was waking up...

Lucy awoke to her husband's pink hair in her face underneath her red covers. She was sprawled out on the bed entangled in his legs which encased hers in an over-protective blonde hair a bush of messy knots and her eyes filled with sleep.

"Mom! MOM! WAKE UP! I'm hungry damn it!"The little pink haired boy shouted whilst hitting his mothers arm creating fresh bruises to match the morning be fore's.

"Shut up Igneel! For the last time you know who makes your breakfast and it sure as hell isn't me!"The mother scolded the 5 year old mini Natsu before turning back to get some more much needed sleep.

"But aunty Mira is at the Guild and you say it's too dangerous for me to go to the Guild alone!"Lucy scowled. The one son of her three who woke her up just had to be the one who hadn't inherited Natsu's lack of brain cells.

"Fine wake up Jude and Ringo up whilst I get dressed." She had given in. Motherhood could sometimes be such a chore!

The two young boys ran into the room brown eyes gleaming with excitement. Ringo (the blonde) ran and dangled off of his mother's arm where as Jude (the dark pink haired) boy just ran and attacked her stomach.

"Mommy! Feed us!"The two boys whined in unison. Just like their farther!

The triplets were born in the middle of a fight, the fight between some powerful ex phantom lord mages who wanted revenge.

In this happening, Natsu had a large fight with Aria the wind mage of the element four who had built up extreme strength over the past few years. In the middle of the fight Lucy got smashed into a brick wall by Aria's wind magic and began to bleed. She was taken to hospital soon made it just in time and both Lucy and the triplets were saved however Lucy lost the ability to have children after beat the crap out of Aria.

The couple had spoken of having lots of kids so this was the disappointment for them; they never talked about having anymore children again. She had her babies after all, her intelligent Igneel, joyful Jude and rambunctious Ringo and that's all she needed in life. Well, and her flame head Natsu of course.

* * *

In the green sheets of a luxury house on the suburbs of magnolia the stratus family had just begun to wake up...

Evergreen whacked Elfman with her fan as hard as she little girl Everelfin was determinded to make her deaf,one more noise from that girl and she would turn her into stone until she got to the age of 16!Her lazy ass husband was also snoring away in his own little world.

"Go get the child!"She wailed over the little girl who she was now positive would be a music mage of the bad kind.

"You get it!"

"But caring for the child is the man's job!"She just played her ace. Out of the many times she had played it she always won.

He was out the bed in less than 5 seconds. Stupid lovable man, she thought as she returned to her beauty sleep.

* * *

In the middle of magnolia, when everyone else was waking up, the Guild was being opened by an employee and her boyfriend...

Mira at this time was meeting up with her blonde boyfriend who was supposed to be here ten minuets ago. When he finally came Laxus was stomping down the sidewalk earphones in head, eyes on his glamour model girlfriend who was waiting with a stern look on her had her hands on her hips and was wearing a pink dress.

"Sorry I'm late I was up all night."he muttered scouling at her in an accusing voice

"Shouldn't you be happy? I mean it's not every night treat you!"

"Treat me! You damn sadistic cow, you left me hanging!"

"Let's just get to the guild and when todays over ill see how good a boy you've been and decide on your punishment or your reward." She laughed,flipping her white hair behind her ear.

"Whipped...I tell fucking whipped woman." He whispered as he put an arm round her shoulder and walked her to the Guild.

* * *

In the Fullbuster household made from ice. it's two (almost three) residents awoke...

Grey and Juvia woke up in each other's arms. Dazzled by the sunlight streaming through their flat blinds, they gave each other an Eskimo kiss before snuggling each other under the covers. Grey's hands rubbed slowly over Juvia's bloated waist before kissing her forehead and getting out of bed.

"Grey, honey."Juvia asked still lazily not moving from their bed." Can I please have some Ben and jerries?"She did puppy dog eyes at him. He just sighed and went to get her one of the buckets of ice cream that were stored in their massive freezer. The 9 month pregnant Juvia just smiled at him ate the food, then went to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in the scapyards of Magnolia to metal eating beings were having a fight...

Gajeel and Metalicana were already up and training with little blue haired girl used a magic unison raid of her parents powers and trust me you don't ever want to fight her.

In her eyes she held her mother's determination and her magic came in the strength of her farther's. She had learnt under the guidance of Erza Scarlet and she had already become well known among , even with all this strength the five year old still managed to be as innocent as her mother, even if her eyes were red she was still a doppelganger to levy's apperance. Levy and Gajeel were very proud of her.

Levy was still asleep at home when this was happening unable to get out of bed only days away from the birth of her supposed twins. She had been told she was going to have two boys this time, and she wasn't sure if she was looking forward to it...

* * *

At fairy hills a young mage was awakened by the sound of her phone...

Wendy woke up to a text message from Romeo.

_Good morning _

She wasn't sure if she was angry or happy. Her head filled with fluffy images of marriage and kids but still the feeling of the morning brought her down to the land of teenage real life. She yawned, bags under her cursed her boyfriend but still texted him back.

_Good morning to you _

* * *

The Guild's drunk awoke in the arms of her fun friend...

Cana awoke in the bed of her 'fun friend' head was pounding and it didn't help that she knew as soon as she got home she was going to get yelled at from her farther who was displeased with her choice of man.

* * *

A guilt stricten man was searching for his beloved...

Lisanna was found in a club by had just had a lovers' quarrel and it was all fried's fault.

He had told evergreen to tell Lisanna that he was cheating on her to make her jealous as she had been spending a lot of time with Natsu and not with own stupidity had lead to her trying to drown away her tears, he had never expected that she loved him that much.

She began to cry in her sleep and fried began to shake with picked up her limp body and took her home. He had to make it up to her somehow,but he knew that this would haunt him forever.

* * *

A secret meeting was taking place...

Erza lay on a bed of green leaves finding herself hugging a blue haired mage. She didn't care about the fiancé anymore she needed him hers and once she did she would finally be with him forever and never give him to would already kill herself for him so she finally decided to ask the question filling her mind. She began to cry.

" When are you getting married." she had finally got it out in the open, the result being she began to break down. She loved him. She really turned red as he saw her, his grief grew.

"shhhh, okay.I don't want you to hurt anymore..."He suddenly got an idea and turned to Erza cupping her face in his hand slowly wiping away the tears she shed. "If you want...you could be my fiancé..." He left the question hanging there as she realised he had lied to whacked him on the head.

"Of course I want to! You idiot! Yes I will marry you!idiot."she stormed off leaving Jellal laughing soon to chase after her.

* * *

Well,another a fic done.I know some of the pairings were a bit short e.g Cana x Baccus.

So yeah, sorry for that and all I can really say is that if you ship any of these pairings hope you liked it

and lets hope they all go cannon eventually :D


End file.
